Fate of Fire
by Princess Ani
Summary: KakaxOC. Kakashi's ANBU past has haunted him his whole life, but someone from his past returns to give him hope. Their fates that will once again intertwine at the brink of the Fourth Secret Shinobi war. Frequent updates. R&R appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just a few OC's.

_**Fate of Fire**_

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>And if I never held you<em>  
><em>I would never have a clue<em>  
><em>How at last I'd find in you<em>  
><em>The missing part of me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why do you insist on reading that smut?" A girl's voice asked.<p>

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw a tall, red-headed girl looking down at him with her hands on her hips. He surveyed her intently, but only for a second. She was wearing her customary black, ANBU tank top covered by a large, white knit sweater that only had three buttons at the bottom and a pair of formfitting black Jounin pants. Her mane of fiery crimson hair was hanging over her right shoulder in a loose braid. She was younger than him by a few years, but that didn't stop him from seeing her natural beauty. Her skin was tan. Exotically tan. Her light chocolate brown eyes were sharp, she narrowed them slightly at him.

He sighed, looking back down at his little, orange book and said, "I've told you a hundred times, Asane, it isn't smut."

"Whatever." She muttered, plopping down next to him in the grass. She looked over the training field, and saw large craters in the ground. "Practicing?" She asked, laying her head on the tree Kakashi was laying against. He nodded his head and flipped a page. Asane sighed and stretched her long legs over Kakashi's. He turned his head slightly in question to her action, but instead saw her head tilted toward the bright sun. He watched as the sun bathed her smooth dark face and a hint of a smile touched his lips from underneath his mask. A small breeze picked up, caressing her vermilion locks.

"So," Asane murmured, her eyes still closed, "Your 18th birthday is tomorrow. What're you planning?"

Kakashi heaved a big sigh, "Oh, you know, the usual. Visit the Memorial, do a mission or two, get drunk at the bar."

He heard her click her tongue in annoyance, "That is no way to celebrate _officially_ becoming an adult."

"I think I became an adult a long time ago." He said quietly.

Asane kicked his shins hard and rose to her feet, "Don't be a lazy-ass," She ground out, "We're going to throw you a huge birthday in the bar."

"Hn, I have no incentive to attend." He grunted painfully rubbing now-bruised shins.

"Alright, how about a bet?" She asked slyly.

Kakashi looked up at her, "What kind?"

"We'll spar. If I beat you, you have to promise to celebrate your birthday _properly_ with me and the rest of our friends. If I lose, well, I'll treat you to breakfast, lunch, dinner, the whole shebang." She flashed him a toothy smile.

Kakashi rubbed his clothed chin in thought. He _did_ like to get decent food once in a while, and since she would be paying...

"Deal." He held his hand out in agreement. Smirking, Asane gripped his gloved hand and wrenched him to his feet. He made a small _'oomph'_ sound as he stood up, pocketing his orange book.

"What are the rules?" He asked smoothly, cracking his neck from side-to-side and stretching out his arms.

Asane tapped her chin, "You can't use your Sharingan, and I won't use my monstrous strength."

Kakashi cocked a silver brow, "Fine." As long as she kept her insane strength to a minimum, it would be a fairly even match. They were both ANBU Captains, though she attained the rank earlier than he did. Both worked in Tactical Planning and Intelligence, but occasionally assisted the Hunter-nins and Assault teams. Kakashi smirked, this would be a fun fight.

He watched her prepare herself, unstrapping her twin black blades and tossing aside her white sweater. She swung the deadly blades in circles and crouched low. Her actions were very feline-like, while his own mirrored that of a canine. At this thought, he noticed they complimented each other well, attitude-wise and combat-wise. Asane bared her teeth, a feral grin touched her smooth lips. Kakashi sighed whipping out his father's white blade from its sheath.

"First one to draw blood." He called out, crouching into an attack stance.

The moment the words left his lips, Asane vanished. He remained calm as he searched the training grounds with a swift eye. The whistle of a blade caught his attention. _Above!_ Kakashi spun around and whipped his blade up to parry Asane's two blades that were crossed like an 'X' over his own. She landed on her feet and kicked out at Kakashi's side sending him skidding 10 feet backwards. He grunted in pain and put a hand on his ribs. _Great, cracked rib_.

Asane disappeared in a flurry of dust once again. Kakashi sighed inwardly, he knew she would fight until she got what she wanted. And she _always_ got what she wanted. Kakashi heard small movement behind him and slashed his blade out accompanied by a few shuriken and kunai. Asane dodged the incoming weapons and met Kakashi's blade with one of her own. A screech of metal resounded from the two weapons causing a fierce shiver down Kakashi's spine. He shot his hand out and gripped her wrist that held the other blade ready to strike his stomach. Using his strength, Kakashi flung Asane away from him and began weaving hand signs at a ferocious speed. Asane's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do and whipped her blades out in front her.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" Kakashi held his hand to his mouth and shot out a great blazing fire to where Asane stood.

As the flames died down he found Asane standing at perfect ease with her blades in front of her. She had put up a chakra barrier using her blades as mediums. He should have suspected she would do that, she was the most talented ninja in the ANBU who could manipulate chakra perfectly. Asane grinned at him.

"You beat me once before, but don't get too cocky!" Asane yelled, breaking down the chakra shield and swinging her blades again. With that, she became a red blur and bore down on him with her blades once again. Kakashi blocked her with his white blade, gritting his teeth as she inched closer and closer to him. He swung his leg out and swept her ankles.

A small O formed on her lips as she crashed to the ground. Kakashi took this opportunity to subdue her by pinning her arms down and slamming his knees on her legs. She struggled for a bit but then came to a stop. He smirked from underneath his mask, "I win." He breathed softly into her ear. He felt her stiffen at the close contact.

"I wouldn't say so." Asane said from behind him. He turned around in surprise and saw her standing behind him, her brow arched in amusement. Kakashi heard the '_poof_' of her clone disappear under him. One of her black blades rested on her shoulder while the other was pointed directly at his throat. Sighing, she leaned forward and nicked his throat, light enough so he wouldn't die of blood loss, but deep enough for it to sting pretty bad. He glared at her through one eye, obviously not amused. She rolled her pale, brown eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him to his feet.

"C'mon, Kakashi," She encouragingly as they walked back to the tree to retrieve their stuff, "Tomorrow won't be bad. You'll still be able to get drunk like you wanted."

Kakashi rolled his dark eye, "But now I have to endure your story-telling of how you made me submit to this at the party."

Asane giggled, "You should be used to it by now."

"We should head back," He grumbled, rubbing his sore body, "It's getting dark." Indeed, the sun was setting over the village.

Tiredly, they gathered their stuff and started heading back to the main streets of the village. Every now and then they would forcefully bump into each other's shoulders, earning a laugh or two from both ninja. Kakashi wasn't at all fazed that he had lost the spar to her. He was actually glad that she was the one to beat him, rather than some loud-mouthed, green-clad, bowl-haired idiot. They walked in silence, as per normal. They were both ninja of very little words and wouldn't speak unless absolutely necessary. It was another one of those reasons why he enjoyed her company. She understood when to talk, and when to leave matters alone.

Everything was pleasant until a masked ANBU dropped in front of them on the dirt road.

"Captain Hatake, Captain Asane," the ANBU greeted curtly, "The Hokage requests you both immediately." With that, the ANBU disappeared in a flurry of smoke.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Asane questioningly, she just shrugged and shouldered her pack. "Let's see what the old fart wants then head to the bar." Kakashi chuckled at her blatant disrespect for the Sandaime, but followed in suit as she leapt to the rooftops toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>"Finally, we've been looking for you two everywhere," The wizened old man spoke gravelly, eyeing the two ANBU captains that stepped into the office.<p>

Asane looked around and saw the other captains standing against the walls of the Hokage office, some in their ANBU uniform, some in regular clothing. It was obviously an emergency meeting.

"We were sparring," Asane told the Hokage. The sly looks from the other Captains said they knew who the victor of that fight was. Kakashi was dirtied and clutching his side, while Asane stood pristine and uninjured.

Kakashi grumbled and dragged Asane to the remaining spots along the wall, gripping a little harder than usual. The old Hokage chuckled and shook his head. "Shikaku, explain the situation." At the Hokage's request, an older Jounin with a spiky ponytail emerged from the group of captains and stood facing them, his lined face hard and serious.

"The war is coming to a close, but now more and more syndicates and trouble-makers are making its way to the surface. They're extremely minute, but a large threat nonetheless. If they aren't disposed of, this war will continue to rage on." The atmosphere in the room quickly became tense, "They need to be disposed of quickly. This mission only requires one Jounin because it has to be done in extreme stealth. It is a very dangerous mission and will only be a volunteer mission among the ANBU captains. You will be gone for an unknown amount of time and unable to return to Konoha until the mission is finished." Shikaku finished speaking and nodded to the Hokage to indicate he was done.

The Hokage rose to his feet looking each Captain in the eye, "I don't expect any of you to accept it. It is a laborious and dangerous mission. Suna has declined the mission to rid these threats because their own ANBU are unable to do the task. I, too, can pass the mission on to our other allies unless anyone wants to volunteer." The Sandaime turned around and faced the looming mirror of his office. He hoped that a certain Captain wouldn't accept, he truly hoped.

Silence reigned the small office.

Kakashi steeled his will and lifted his hand to accept the mission, but froze as he saw Asane had stepped forward.

"I will carry out the mission." Her tone was emotionless, as a good ANBU Captain should be.

The Hokage let out a drawn breath. He hoped she wouldn't accept. But he knew Asane, she was the type of ninja to accept missions that others would not do for the sake of her village. He commended her dedication, but also admonished her quick, rash decisions.

The other captains looked at each other in shock and uncertainty.

"Captain Asane?" The Hokage asked in assurance, "You are sure?"

"Yes." Came her curt reply.

Kakashi just stared, plainly in shock, but fear clouded his dark eye. Asane did not glance or look at him once. He knew that when it came to missions or ANBU Asane's will could never waver. Numerous times he had seen her slaughter an entire village for the sake of a mission, and not once did he see her cry or regret what she did. When it came to Konoha, she became a cold, killing machine.

"We'll start planning as soon as possible then." Shikaku said, his voice also held shock.

"Everyone's dismissed," The Hokage waved the captains away with his waving hands, "But Captain Asane and Shikaku, you stay." The captains filed out quickly, but Kakashi remained in the office. The Sandaime turned to Kakashi, "You don't need to be here, Kakashi."

"Are you seriously letting Asane take this mission?" Kakashi gasped in disbelief.

"She is an adept and capable kunoichi who has proven herself time and time again. She volunteered for this mission, so I am obliged to give it to her." Though there was a hint of regret in the Hokage's words.

Kakashi wheeled around to the red-headed girl who still hadn't looked at him, "What are you trying to prove? You don't need to take this mission, it's too dangerous!"

"Hold your tongue, Captain." Asane's cold tone lashed out. Kakashi flinched at her frigid words that were so unlike her, yet so _like_ her. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you, Captain Hatake. Konoha needs this mission completed for the war to finally end. Don't you want that? Don't you want the war that killed our friends to finally be over?" She scoffed, "Every mission we go on is _dangerous_. Every time we set foot outside this village we are prone to danger. This is just another escort mission. But this time, I'll be escorting Konoha to safety."

Kakashi held his tongue in retort when he saw the Hokage shake his head slightly. He knew Asane would take the mission whether he like it or not, and though he hated the thought of her words being right, he hated the thought of her dying on this mission even more.

Shikaku shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat, indicating that they had to start planning.

Kakashi bowed his head stiffly to the Hokage and turned on his heel without a glance at Asane and left the office, slamming the door behind him. Asane sucked in huge breath, and let it out with a quivering sigh. The Hokage said nothing as the silver-haired captain left and waited for Asane to speak.

"Let's start planning." Asane murmured, turning her back from the door.

* * *

><p>A loud hum surrounded the crowded bar, mostly Jounin and occasionally Chuunin drank there to drown there sorrows away. Kakashi sat at a table surrounded by a number of his friends though not particularly in the mood to join in their cheerful and raucous behavior. He watched through hooded lids as Asuma and Anko had a drinking contest. He picked up his drink and downed it through his mask feeling the warm amber liquid slide to the back of his throat. It burned, but it was a damn good feeling. He felt a hand slap his back and turned to see a handsome, grinning Jounin holding a drink for him.<p>

"Genma." He greeted, accepting the shot and tossing it back before slamming it on the wooden table in front of him.

The caramel haired Jounin raised a curious eyebrow and sat down next to the brooding Copy-nin.

"What's eating at you, Hatake?" Genma asked smoothly, gesturing to one of the waitresses for another drink. Kakashi said nothing as he poured himself a cup of sake and threw that back, too. Genma learned not to pry into Kakashi's personal life, unless absolutely necessary.

And he decided that now was absolutely necessary.

"So where's Asane?" Genma sighed, stretching his arms and grabbing a drink from a passing waitress, "I'm pretty jealous of you, Hatake, you got one fine friend."

Kakashi grunted in response.

Genma lips quirked in amusement. He had been friends with Kakashi ever since the Academy days and he knew something was definitely wrong, especially if he only grunted when Asane was mentioned. Genma had noticed the closeness between Kakashi and Asane for a while. He had wondered when they were going to finally confess their undying love for each other, but he knew that wasn't Kakashi's style nor Asane's for that matter. He would repeatedly badger the both of them about their close-knit relationship but was met with the same icy glare and punch to the kidneys. And for fun, just to tease Kakashi, Genma would mention how he would like to take Asane out on a date every time they were out at the bar. Oh how Genma had never felt such sweet pain.

But really, Asane was a very beautiful girl. Genma couldn't understand how Kakashi could handle being that close to her and just being friends. It was insane really. A poll was taken among the male Jounin on which female kunoichi was the sexiest, best bodied, and probably the best in bed, and Asane hit number one. Seriously. She beat all the other chicks by a landslide. It pained Genma's loins to see that Kakashi had such potential with her, yet did nothing to pursue it.

"You two had a falling out?" Genma asked hopefully, "Cause if she's on the market I'd like to take her on a date and ravage her with my-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Kakashi snarled.

_A-ha_, Genma thought smirking, _So he isn't all cool and calm._

"I'm gonna keep prying whether you like it or not, so you might as well tell me before I start strip-teasing."

Kakashi choked on his sake and spluttered out a string of curse words hoarsely. Genma laughed good-naturedly and whacked his friend's back. Kakashi glared at the brown-eyed Jounin wishing that he would choke on a senbon that he normally has in his mouth.

"She's going on a mission." Kakashi ground out, glaring at the wooden table.

Genma cocked an eyebrow, "That's never bothered you before."

"It's an unranked mission. Extremely dangerous. And she has to go alone." Kakashi spat the words out slowly, sipping his sake.

Genma's eyes widened, "Wait, seriously? Old man Hokage actually allowed it?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it."

"And she's...?"

"She basically told me to fuck off."

"Ah."

Genma said nothing and watched the Copy-nin warily. The door to the bar opened. Kakashi glanced over and felt his hands grip the sake bottle he was holding. Genma followed his friend's line of sight and saw a very pretty and familiar red-head enter with Shikaku. They were talking quickly and softly as they made their way to the bar, Kakashi grit his teeth.

"She's being stupid," Kakashi muttered through clenched teeth, "She doesn't have to take this mission, but she does anyways. She doesn't have to prove herself to anyone, she's already an ANBU captain and a Jounin. Her name is in every bingo book. What more could she want?"

Genma remained silent.

Kakashi knew he was being irrational, letting his emotions get the better of him. But dammit, Asane was biting off more than she could chew. _Or are you afraid you might actually feel something for her,_ a nasty, but truthful voice commented in the back of his mind, _You're afraid to let go of someone you love. _Kakashi scoffed inwardly. He cared for her, that's for sure, they've been through so much and experienced the same heart ache the day the Kyuubi attacked. Both loss loved ones that day. Though he wouldn't admit it, she was his other half. They grew up as orphans together at a young age, she had been brought to Konoha by ANBU, her village had been decimated by the war. They went on missions together, and sometimes were the only ones that survived on those missions. When Obito died, they both lost a best friend. They mourned together when Rin and Minato gave their lives for the village. She was his last tie to his childhood.

* * *

><p>"Hatake has been staring at you the entire time we've been here." Shikaku commented, lifting a beer bottle to his lips, "You ought to talk to him."<p>

Asane rolled her eyes, "He was being unprofessional. I have on reason to speak to him at the moment."

Shikaku shrugged, "I'm just suggesting you talk to him about the mission, ease his worry. You both have been through too much to let this get in the way. Especially since this mission might not bring you back alive."

"Hn." Asane rolled her shoulders and glanced behind her. Kakashi looked away.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly, "I didn't make a mistake accepting this mission, right?"

"Hm," Shikaku hummed thoughtfully, "Depends in what context."

Asane raised her eyebrows curiously. Shikaku chuckled, "Alright well, professionally speaking, you made no mistake. You'll be doing a great service to Konoha and helping the war effort immensely. But personally, I think you should have thought about the pros and cons of this mission. You definitely should have taken Kakashi into consideration as well. Think about if _he_ volunteered for this mission. How would _you_ feel?"

"He was about to volunteer! That's why I took the mission." Asane argued indignantly.

"Well then you're both one in the same," Shikaku sighed, "It was either you or him, and you decided that it should be you. So, _go explain that to him_. I'm damn sure if you were in his position you would be more than pissed."

"Shit," Asane grumbled, her stern face softening. She guzzled down another bottle of sake and got up from her seat. Shikaku was more than impressed to see the young, lithe girl hold her drink like that. She glanced back at Shikaku and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. Sucking a huge breath, she made her way to the Copy-nin's table.

* * *

><p>"Thirty three!" Asuma roared, slamming his empty shot on the wooden table. He swayed slightly in on his stool but stood his ground. Cheers erupted from the small table. The young Sarutobi's face was flushed a dull crimson, but he grinned drunkenly at his opponent. Said opponent glared at him through red, watery eyes and picked up her glass of amber liquid. Pushing back a plum lock, she leveled her dark brown eyes with his. She flashed a cocky grin then threw back the shot.<p>

"Thirty four!" Anko yelled. She whooped excitedly, throwing the shot glass at Asuma who caught it easily, though stumbled a bit. Another cheer went around the table.

Kakashi watched amusedly at his two friends and then he felt a light tap at his shoulder. He turned and saw a flash of scarlet hair whip out the door. He looked at Genma tiredly who jerked his head as if saying _'Go get her, you dumbfuck.'_ Kakashi sighed and heaved himself from his table and walked out the door. The summer night felt warm against his skin.

He lazily looked for the red-headed girl that called him out there. He found her leaning against a lamp post, arms crossed over her chest.

"We need to talk." She said, plucking a cigarette box out of her pocket.

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to her. He watched as she perched a cigarette between her full lips and light it with a slim, silver lighter. "I jacked Asuma's lighter," Asane smirked, "He won't mind."

"I told you to quit that," Kakashi murmured, watching the smoke curl around her young face, "It's bad for you." Asane shrugged and inhaled the Konoha Leaf Tobacco deeply, enjoying the feel of the nicotine hitting her system. Her posture became relaxed as she eyed the Copy-nin.

"I'm doing the mission, Kakashi. I need you to understand that."

Kakashi closed his eye and rubbed his face tiredly, "I understand. I just wish _you_ didn't volunteer."

She laughed softly, "Well, I couldn't let _you _volunteer either. And between the both of us, we'd be the only captains volunteering anyways."

Kakashi gripped her shoulders lightly, "Why wouldn't you let me? I always return from missions like these intact."

"So do I," Asane whispered inhaling the crumpled cigarette, "But this mission is different. I can't let you die on this mission, it might as well be me."

"Who let you decide that, hm?" Kakashi lashed out angrily, releasing his grip and clenching his fists, "You can't decide that for me, Asane." She smiled softly, "I have nothing of importance that Konoha would need. You, on the other hand, have Obito's gift. The Sharingan. I can't let that go to waste, not yet."

Kakashi froze.

"You need to understand that in order for me to protect Konoha, I must protect you, too. You are a valuable asset with that eye, it can't disappear while Konoha is still in need of it." Asane flicked the burnt out cigarette on the ground and crushed it with her sandal. Kakashi's shoulders sagged at her words. She was right.

"When will you leave?" He asked calmly, though pain laced his words. Asane bit her lip, "Tomorrow at the break of dawn." The sentence came out in a soft whisper.

The world went silent for Kakashi. They stood under the light of the lamp post for what seemed like hours. His brow furrowed and his jaw worked to say something, but he could think of nothing to say. Nothing that would make this moment any easier on the both of them.

"Let's go home." Asane whispered after what seemed like an eternity. She was afraid of him, afraid of his reaction, afraid of what he was feeling. Hatake Kakashi was not one to show his emotions and twice in one day he had shown them. He nodded his head to her suggestion, his mouth was dry. They walked in silence.

They reached an old apartment building and stepped inside. Normally they would shunpo up the tall buidling, but time was short for them so they trudged up the winding staircase. Their rooms were right across from each other's on the fourth floor. Kakashi remembered the day he moved in, he was a mere 10 years old. To his surprise and delight, he found that Asane lived right across from him and had been living there ever since she came to Konoha.

He opened the door to his apartment and looked back at Asane as she opened the door to hers. He wanted to tell her to stay with him, to keep him company like she had so many nights, but his throat could not form the words to say it. She looked back up at him as she stood in her doorway and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." She whispered as she slowly closed the door.

"Goodnight." He managed to utter upon hearing the door close with a click.

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke many times that night, checking his small window to make sure day had not broken yet. But it was still dark outside. The moon shone brightly and created a small square of light on his bedroom floor. He rubbed his silver head in frustration, throwing his head back on his pillow. Try as he might, he couldn't sleep. He heard a faint sound. Kakashi sat up quickly listening very carefully with his sensitive ears. They pricked again upon hearing a faint, but distinguishable whimper. It came from outside his apartment room. Silently, he slipped out of his bedroom and made his way to his door. He pressed his ear to it and listened once more. He was certain someone was crying, but he felt no presence beyond his door.<p>

He stealthily opened his door and realized that the sobbing was coming from the room across from his. Asane's room. Kakashi fought the urge to return to his bed and leave her be, but he knew he couldn't. It was her last night, he needed to see her. Going against his better judgment Kakashi gripped the door knob to Asane's room and pushed it open.

_I should tell her to start locking her room_, Kakashi mused inwardly.

Kakashi stealthily made his way to her bedroom and stood for a moment listening.

Asane was curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. "Kakashi." She whimpered, feeling her chest heave with unbridled emotion. "I'm sorry for leaving you." Little did she know, Kakashi was at her door listening. "I'm afraid," she whispered to herself, "I'm so afraid."

Kakashi could hold back no longer, he felt as though a knife cut through him upon hearing her call out his name. He appeared by her bedside and touched her shoulder gently. Asane jerked up, wiping her face hurriedly and pointing a kunai at the intruder. But then she saw silver hair shining in the moonlight and knew he heard her calling his name.

Without saying a word, Kakashi plucked the kunai from her shaking hands and placed it on her bedside table. He smoothed the flaming red hair around her face and wiped the stray tears from her dark cheek. Her red-rimmed eyes told him that she had not slept a wink for the past few hours. He pushed aside the sheets on her bed and climbed in sliding his arms around the girl's shoulders. Wordlessly, Asane sunk into Kakashi's warm arms and laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.

He was happy, he was in total bliss. This was his last night with the girl who had been his best friend for years, and this was exactly how he wanted to spend it.

Asane snuggled into his chest and whispered a faint, "Thank you."

Kakashi nodded his head and held her tighter to his body.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed before Asane heard Kakashi's heavy breathing telling her that he had fallen asleep. She looked up at his bare face and mused how vulnerable he looked. He was so handsome it hurt her to look at him. She remembered the first time she had seen his face and was left in shock. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, even as a boy he was unbearably cute. Asane blushed inwardly.<p>

She had fallen in love with her best friend that moment. Asane felt her pulse quicken at the thought. She was in love with Kakashi. She felt tears seep from her eyes and her body begin to respond to the ache in her chest. She didn't want to love him, it was a burden and a hindrance. But she could do nothing about it, she had already admitted it to herself. So, she dried her tears and continued to watch her silver-haired ninja sleep.

But as she watched Kakashi sleep she felt a pang of regret. When Kakashi wakes up, she won't be there. Even as she thought about it, her eyes drifted to her clock. Red numbers blared 4:00.

It was time to leave.

As quick and silent as an ANBU Captain should, she slid from the warmth of her bed and put her things together. She threw in her packs of ANBU clothes and weapons. She would not need any personal items, it would only cause trouble. She withdrew her special ANBU uniform worn only for missions like these. It was a svelte all-black uniform only captains wore on special missions. Asane slipped on a tight, black long sleeves that had a mask like Kakashi's and her form-fitting black pants. She forgone the white sweater and threw on a rough black vest that held her most dangerous scrolls. She never liked the arm guards or black traction boots that went with the uniform, but it was necessary. She looked at her long, crimson hair and contemplated what to do with it. She tied it back in a ponytail and slid her black cloak with a hood on. The hood would cover the bright red locks.

She was ready to go, and as she shouldered her light black pack on her back, she looked back at the sleeping Copy-nin. She had no personal items, only a necklace she had ever since she could remember. Asane bit her lip and kneeled by Kakashi's sleeping form, running a gloved hand through his silver locks. Silently, she removed the necklace from around her neck and place it around his neck. She also removed the hitae-ate from her pack and laid it next to Kakashi on her pillow.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Asane stood and walked toward the door. Kakashi stirred in his sleep.

"I love you." She whispered, and with a fleeting glance, she left.

* * *

><p>"Asane!" Kakashi yelled, waking up with a start.<p>

He heard the clatter of metal falling to the floor and he looked around the sunlit room. It was morning.

Kakashi looked around wildly, but his hope fluttered out the window. He could not smell Asane's scent, it was faint but suggested she had left hours ago. He rubbed his face tiredly, falling back on her bed. He felt something cold around his neck and looked to see a necklace. It was Asane's necklace. He clutched the silver pendant tightly, trying to rid himself of the pain in his chest. A glint caught his eye and he looked down to see a Leaf hitae-ate on the hardwood floor. He picked it up and brought it near his nose. It smelled of Asane too.

He closed his eyes and sighed painfully. She would return, he knew she would.

* * *

><p><em>"Outpost 1 to ANBU Base, Outpost 1 to ANBU Base. Over." <em>

_"Go Outpost 1. Over."_

_"We've received word from Captain Asane and her mission. Over."_

_"Is her mission done? It's been 2 years. Over."_

_"We need to speak with the Hokage. He needs to hear this first. Over."_

_"Godammit, you'll tell me. It's Captain Hatake."_

_"Oh, Captain. Um, well, we received news that Captain Asane has finished her mission."_

_"That's good news, where is she and when will she return."_

_"Um, we don't know."_

_"What do you mean 'you don't know?'"_

_"Well, what we mean is, we don't know where she is."_

_"..."_

_"We lost contact with her a few days ago. We sent some of our men to find her, her last transmission was somewhere in Kiri, but she was nowhere to be found."_

_"..."_

_"They found her pack near the border of Kiri."_

_"..."_

_"And Captain?"_

_"...Yes?"_

_"There was a lot of blood on it. And it was her blood."_

_"..."_

_"Captain?"_

_"..."_

_"Captain Hatake?"_

* * *

><p>End Chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just a few OC's.

_**Fate of Fire**_

**AN**: Sorry for the ridiculously late update. College is hard work. Anyways, I made this chapter special for those who have been waiting. Enjoy! Please keep R&Ring!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write<em>  
><em>Kind of turn themselves into knives<em>  
><em>And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction<em>  
><em>But I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear<em>  
><em>'Cause here we are, here we are<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>A steady breeze rolled across the grassy hills and fields of Konoha. The early afternoon sun shone brightly despite the fact that it winter was coming. Birds whistled melodic tunes as they flew through the warm air. Whilst all this beauty was occurring, a young man sat brooding in a tall oak tree.

"Kakashi come down!" Genma called to his silver-haired friend.

"Hn." Kakashi grunted. He returned to reading his ever-intriguing book and ignored Genma.

The chocolate eyed ninja frowned and leapt up onto the branch Kakashi was lounging in. He shook the tree limb fiercely as he landed causing Kakashi to lose grip on his precious book and drop it onto his lap.

"What do you want, Shiranui." Kakashi snapped.

Unfazed, Genma brushed a caramel-colored lock from his face and said, "The old man has called a meeting for all ANBU captains. Since you were ignoring the sparrows we've been sending you, I decided to get you myself." He flashed a toothy smile and winked.

Kakashi stared stoically at him, "I don't know if you've forgotten, but I resigned as captain a year ago."

Genma shrugged, "Sandaime said all current and previous captains must attend the meeting or they'll be charged for treason. That and the fact that you've been taking every mission that requires you to travel the world every week."

Sighing irritably, Kakashi slid out of his peaceful tree and stuffed his book in his pocket. Genma landed beside him and nudged his side.

"Ne, I saw you with Shizuka at the bar last night. You got some didn't you?" Genma grinned slyly. Kakashi shot an icy glare at Genma and said, "We were discussing intel we received concerning Suna. And if you didn't know, she's engaged."

Genma waved his hand, disregarding what Kakashi said, "So what? That doesn't stop anyone."

"No, that just doesn't stop _you_." Kakashi pointed out.

Genma chuckled playfully, "Right you are, my friend."

They continued to walk toward the Hokage Tower making small talk, most of it from Genma when he suddenly fell quiet. Kakashi glanced at his friend curiously. Genma smiled sadly staring straight ahead and murmured softly, "I miss her, too."

Kakashi came to an abrupt stop. His lone, visible eye widened at the mention of _her_.

Watching Kakashi's reaction, Genma continued in the same hushed tone as if speaking of her would cause a great destruction, "I know you count the days since she's disappeared. I see you everyday looking at the gate whenever we pass by, hoping she would stroll in as if she just went on a very long vacation. Heck, I wish she _was_ just on a vacation. But it's been 2 years, Hatake. As much as I hate to say this, she's gone. Stop taking those lengthy missions. I know you're searching for her, but you need to stop. She sacrificed her life for the village, for you. Now do your part. Your village needs you, remember that."

The Copy-Nin stared blankly at the dirt path clenching his jaw and flexing his fist. He wanted to hit Genma for mentioning her. He wanted to pummel him into nothing for even suggesting that she was gone for good. But at Genma's last sentence, the fight left him.

_The village needed him._

He swore an oath the day he became a shinobi that he would protect the village at whatever cost. _She_ protected the village with her life.

"You're right." Kakashi sighed painfully, rubbing his face hard. Surprised at his friends lack of violence, Genma eased his posture and said, "I'm not saying you should forget about her. We'll never forget about her."

Genma patted his friend on the back and continued down the path.

Kakashi stood stock-still for a few moments before following. He had caged up all his feelings and memories for the fiery, red-haired girl he fell in love with 2 years ago. The girl who had disappeared after she completed her 2 year mission. Whose blood painted the ground her personal pack was found at.

Shoulders sagging, Kakashi silently mourned for her once again as he did so many nights. The great Hokage Tower loomed high, casting the buildings near it in shadow. Kakashi and Genma trudged up the stone steps in no hurry.

They entered the Meeting Room and found over thirty shinobi standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Kakashi was overwhelmed at the amount of ANBU captains present. A few turned and looked at him with pity. He grit his teeth and settled against a corner in the room, avoiding the sad looks his comrades gave him. He saw Genma plant himself next to Shizuka and start up a soft, flirtatious conversation. Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned his attention on the wizened Hokage.

"I know you find it odd that I would call all ANBU captains, resigned or still commissioned," The Sandaime began, placing his pipe down, "But it is of much importance that I have my best shinobi here for this disturbing piece of news."

Muttering began to ensue before the Hokage placed his hand up in silence.

"It is important because I must ask for a volunteer to carry out a very dangerous, S-ranked mission. I have not asked for a volunteer since..." His voice trailed off. Everyone knew who the last volunteer was for an unranked mission. Every eye glanced at Kakashi who pointedly stared straight at the Sandaime.

"It is a rescue mission." The Hokage's gravelly voice rang, "A rescue mission to retrieve one of our own captains."

A ripple of gasps rose from the group of shinobi. "We would have heard if one of us was missing." Ibiki said, a frown lining his scarred face.

"That is true," The Sandaime said, "Only this shinobi was pronounced dead so we wouldn't have known she was missing, would we."

Silence reigned the small room.

"Our last volunteer for an unranked mission has been discovered at a criminal hideout in Iwagakure," The Hokage continued, "They concealed her extremely well, but it just so happened one of our ANBU teams stumbled across their camp while returning from a meeting with the Tsuchikage." The Sandaime's voice shook and he was forced to drop his gaze.

Kakashi's heart stopped. His eyes widened as he inched closer to the elder Sarutobi. _No, he can't mean..._

"Captain Asane has been found."

* * *

><p>A clamor of noise consumed the meeting.<p>

"How do you know it's her?"

"Who's blood was that at the scene of her disappearance then?"

"Wouldn't we have found her a year ago?"

"Are we really going to risk our shinobi over the fact that they might have seen Captain Asane?"

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor after hearing the Hokage's news. He pushed himself to the front of the Hokage's desk and slammed his hand down. The captains fell silent.

"I will go." He said calmly, though his body was quivering.

The Hokage's expression did not change, he was not surprised that Kakashi would be the first to volunteer. "You won't be going alone." The older man said.

Kakashi frowned, "I'd rather do this alone."

"I understand, but we must make sure Asane is retrieved safely." Kakashi fell silent. "You will have a team of four volunteers, including yourself."

Kakashi turned and looked at the faces of his fellow captains. They stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and sadness. He knew no one would risk accompanying him, and that was fine with him.

"I'll go." Genma called out, raising his hand. A Senbon bounced on his lips as he grinned at Kakashi. The Copy-Nin smirked at his friend from under his mask.

"Me too." A female's voice followed. Anko stepped out and placed her hands on her hips, her face serious. "I'm gonna destroy the Stone Nin who took her from us."

"Count me in." A voice came from the doorway. A tall man strolled in, ignoring the frown shot his way from the Hokage.

"Asuma." Kakashi said, smiling at his long-time friend.

"You're not a captain, nor in ANBU." The Sandaime said toward his son, his frown deepening on his old face.

"You said a volunteer," Asuma shrugged, "So, I'm volunteering."

The Hokage looked as though he was about to protest, but a cough from Kakashi curbed his discontent. "We'll need Asuma's skills." Kakashi said smoothly, clapping his hand on his friend's back, "He gets it from you."

Asuma scoffed, drawing a crushed cigarette pack from his vest pocket, "Oh please, Hatake, give me some credit."

Kakashi just smirked and looked to the Hokage for further instruction. The Sandaime muttered under his breath and waved his hand, "All except those that volunteered for this mission may go."

Sandals scuffled against the hardwood floor, some made their way toward Kakashi.

"Bring her back." Ibiki said quietly, patting Kakashi's shoulder. Reassuring pats were given until none remained except the four Jounin and the Hokage.

"Alright, you can come out, Shikaku." The Hokage sighed tiredly, scratching his gray hair.

The older, scarred Jounin emerged from the shadows holding multiple scrolls. "I told you Hatake would be the first to volunteer," He said smirking.

"I didn't doubt you." The Hokage grunted.

"So here's the layout of the camp," Shikaku instructed, laying the scrolls on the wide desk, "They're situated in some sort of cave system type thing. We're not sure where Captain Asane is detained, most likely the furthest place from the entrance."

"Wait, then how did our ANBU see her?" Anko asked, frowning.

"She was near the cave of the mouth practicing, apparently," Shikaku replied, rubbing his chin, "She was heavily guarded by Iwagakure Nin. The ANBU realized who she was when she performed one of her unique jutsus that was prominent in the bingo book. Her manipulation of earthly things."

Kakashi nodded his head. She was the only shinobi alive who could manipulate not only her own chakra nature, she had the ability to manipulate all those that were created on this earth.

"She didn't struggle against the Iwagakure shinobi. In fact, she acted as though she was one of them."

Genma raised a sleek brow, "So, from what I'm hearing, she's brainwashed."

Kakashi sucked in a quick breath and looked at Shikaku for confirmation. _No, she can't be. Asane is far too strong to succumb to such trickery..._

"As of now, yes." Shikaku sighed, "But if we can get her out of there, we can send word to her former sensei, Tsunade, to heal her."

The Copy-Nin felt his heart racing at the thought of seeing his red-headed companion. Three long years since he's laid eyes on her, and now in a mere day he will see her once more. He hoped and prayed to Kami that whatever happened to her hasn't permanently damaged her for good.

"The only way we an get in is if we can get an inside man. Their cave hideout is concealed by a chakra barrier making it extremely difficult to pinpoint where the enemy will be residing. A week after our inside man has infiltrated the camp that's when we'll strike. It would be ideal for the spy to grab Asane and book it out of the cave so we can have it collapse, but that's hoping for a lot. This mission should take no longer than two weeks. I'll be accompanying you all to Iwagakure to help plan more. Are we good?"

The four Jounin looked at the map and description of the hideout and nodded their heads. "We'll get her back." Genma said, smiling.

"Yeah," Kakashi said finally, "Yeah we will..."

* * *

><p>The sky was a light indigo blue considering how early it was. Faint, twinkling stars studded the azure space. An ANBU captain stood strapping his black, metal arm guards to himself and glanced out the window. His eyes fell on his potted, scraggly plant. <em>Mr. Ukki<em> etched on the pot's surface. He sighed, plucking a small watering can off his bedside table and poured its contents on the sickly-looking plant. He turned back to the vacancy of his room and stuffed the sharp, lethal weapons littering his bed into his bag. A smooth, black velvet case remained on his bedsheets. He eyed it warily before unclasping the metal catch and flipping the lid open.

A cool, pristine mask lay buried in its soft, satin bed. Outlined only in black and red, the porcelain dog mask shined ever-so-slightly in darkened room. Kakashi touched the surface of the mask before lifting it from its secure resting place.

Sliding the mask on top of his silver head, the Copy-Nin made his way out of his bedroom. He cast one more look at the bare room. His mismatched brown and red eyes landed on a small shrine of pictures adorning his dresser top.

Most prominent was a picture of himself and a small red-headed young woman. Her bright, light brown eyes were curved happily. A huge smile graced her pretty face. A younger version of himself stood next to her, an arm around her shoulder. The only hint of seeing his happiness was the typical crease of his lone, ink black eye. The picture was taken after she had turned 15.

Kakashi felt a lump form in his throat as he stared at the picture.

"I'll get you back," He whispered to the empty space in his room, "I'll kill all of them and get you back safely in my arms."

Turning on his heel, he slapped the lights off and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Hatake's early for once." Genma commented smoothly as he leaned against a tree, twirling his Senbon needle.<p>

They lounged in front of the looming gates of Konoha, preparing to head out into the forest and to Iwagakure.

"Fuck off." Kakashi grunted, rubbing his silver head.

Anko snickered. Her purple locks were tucked into a hood to keep from being noticed. Kakashi took note of his team's masks. Genma's was a wolf, outlined in green and brown. Anko's was a snake bordered in a blood-red.

"Man, this mask is uncomfortable." Asuma said, fidgeting with his newly-issued mask. Kakashi snorted at his friend's discomfort.

"You're ANBU now, Asuma," he said smirking, "Get used to it."

He saw Asuma turn in his direction and flip him off. Asuma's mask was that of a monkey colored with orange marks.

Shikaku emerged from the shadows of the trees and nodded toward the Copy-Nin.

"Let's head out, it's a long way to Iwagakure." Shikaku said, sliding his blank white mask over his face.

Kakashi nodded his head and nodded to his team, "Let's move."

"Hai!" They chorused.

In a blur, the five ANBU shot into the leafy green expanse. Moving faster than wind, they pursued the path toward their long-captured captain's encampment. They stopped very briefly between every couple of hours to catch their breath or drink water. Kakashi didn't want to stop at all, but Shikaku noted that if they were tired once they reach the hide-out, fighting would be difficult. Leaping and running at an incredible speed, they were able to reach Iwa in a mere day. It was night once more.

"Kakashi we're making out camp here," Genma gasped, clutching a stitch at his side.

"No, we need to continue to their camp." Kakashi shot back, looking out in the distance.

"We're exhausted, Hatake." Anko groaned. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed to the forest floor sucking in huge amounts of air.

Kakashi looked at his worn-out team and sighed, "Alright, we'll set up camp. But we leave in 5 hours."

Earning a half-hearted moan of thanks from his team, they pulled out sleeping bags and slept.

Kakashi didn't sleep, though. He settled in the limbs of a tree near camp and stared out into the night. _Somewhere_, he thought to himself, _Somewhere she's looking at the same sky too._

It was still dark when he woke his team. They lit a fire and sat in a circle, discussing their tactics for the next day.

"Our inside man will be Kakashi," Shikaku said, the firelight shadowing his face, "He will pretend to be a fugitive from Iwa searching for a place to stay. From what we've gathered, they like strong ninja. Useful ninja. Since Kakashi has copied jutsu from Iwa-Nin before, it'll be easy for him to get in. From then on, he'll use his ninja summons to report back to us of his findings. We'll stake out not too far from the enemy camp. After Kakashi's week is over with the enemy, we'll strike. Questions?"

Simultaneous heads shook, until Asuma piped up, "Kakashi's appearance is very noticeable. How are you going to hide the Sharingan and that gray hair?"

Kakashi glared at the younger Sarutobi, "It's silver, dammit."

Chortles rose around the small fire.

"I have stuff for our Captain," Shikaku said smirking. He withdrew from his bag: hair dye, an eyepatch, and tattered civilian clothes.

"This was the best we could do for your eye," Shikaku commented tossing the items to Kakashi who caught them with a deft hand.

He hated hair dye.

"I'll go prepare," Kakashi said heaving himself from the floor. He walked some distance away while they talked in hushed whispers about the plan of attack. He stripped his ANBU vest and mesh shirt from his body and unscrewed the cap from the tube of dark, brown hair dye. He squeezed the contents out of the tube and was met with a harsh, chemical smell. It stung his over-sensitive nose. He rubbed the dye into his hair, ruffling it every now and then to make sure no silver peeked from the brown strands. He waited 40 minutes before snatching a water bottle from his pack and rinsing the residue brown out. He shook his head out like a dog and snapped the eyepatch over his scarred left eye. Slipping on the dark gray, torn shirt and tattered pants, he stepped out from behind the tree he was at and made his way toward his team.

"How's this?" He asked spreading his arms out. He felt so vulnerable in the thin clothes he wore.

"Mask?" Genma noted, glancing at Shikaku.

"Mask stays." Kakashi grunted.

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah the mask is fine. Get rid of your gloves and sandals."

Kakashi groaned, kicking his sandals off and chucking his gloves into the fire. "Alright is this ok now?"

They nodded in approval. "You look so weak, Hatake." Anko chirped. She flashed a toothy grin, "I bet I can take you on now."

The Copy-Nin rolled his eyes, plopping on the floor next to Shikaku.

"You'll head out in a few hours," the shadow-user told him, "Remember, you're a high-skilled Iwa-Nin running away from the ANBU because you killed one of them."

Kakashi grunted in response, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Get a little sleep, Captain," Asuma said, "You'll want your strength when you see her."

Nodding tiredly, Kakashi stretched out onto the forest floor and drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just a few OC's.

_**Fate of Fire**_

**AN**: SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE. I've been working and doing college stuff and UGH. Stress. Anyways, enjoy! Please R&R!

Chapter 3

_There ain't no rest for the wicked_  
><em>Money don't grow on trees<em>  
><em>I got bills to pay<em>  
><em>I got mouths to feed<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing in this world for free<em>  
><em>No I can't slow down<em>  
><em>I can't hold back<em>  
><em>Though you know I wish I could<em>  
><em>No there ain't no rest for the wicked<em>  
><em>Until we close our eyes for good<em>

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Shikaku said firmly, shaking Kakashi awake.<p>

The Copy-nin awoke, startled. Dawn has just broken over the tall, leafy trees. The air was crisp and cool. He jolted upright flinging his blanket from his body and taking a defensive stance. He looked to the Shadow user and saw him creep into a nearby tree. Confused, Kakashi raised a, now brown, eyebrow at him. Before he was enveloped in darkness, Shikaku silently pointed somewhere behind Kakashi.

The rest of his team had vanished as well. Or so he thought. He glanced around swiftly and saw them hiding discreetly among the foliage. The contents of their camp had disappeared as well, save for his own items. Kakashi sniffed the air carefully. Three men were approaching not too far away.

Kakashi snapped his eyepatch in place and began to busy himself to make it look as though he was packing up camp.

In a matter of seconds shuriken and kunai flew from behind him. He deftly dodged each weapon and flung a few of his own back. He heard a man grunt in pain.

Sighing, he turned to find two men emerge from the bushes and a third one clutching his arm.

"What can I do for you?" Kakashi asked, twirling one of the men's kunai between his index and middle finger.

"You're on our master's grounds," one of the men spat, he was tall with striking orange hair, "We are to dispose of you."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Kakashi scolded as he continued to twirl the kunai, "Didn't Mommy tell you not to mess around with powerful men?"

The orange-haired man growled angrily and flung himself at Kakashi. Heaving a sigh, Kakashi side-stepped the man and slammed his elbow onto his neck, effectively knocking him out.

He looked to the other two and said, "Any of you care to take me on?"

The injured shinobi looked to his companion and grunted, "Zetsuko might be interested in him, Daisuke." He glared at Kakashi through his mane of scraggly blonde hair.

"Hm. You may be right. Zetsuko-sama tends to like the powerful, good-looking mercenaries." Daisuke commented, running a hand through his jet-black hair, "You are a mercenary, right?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him, "I murdered an entire ANBU squad on the orders of some man that paid me good money. Does that sound like a mercenary to you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Daisuke beckoned Kakashi to follow him through the forest, "Kaede, Get rid of Hoshi," the man said to his injured comrade, "He's useless."

Kaede nodded and turned toward the unconscious Hoshi. Kakashi looked back and saw Shikaku nodding his head in the shadows.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"To our camp." Daisuke responded, "Our master might be interested to have someone like you join our ranks."

"Your master's name is Zetsuko?"

"Yes, now shut up and keep walking."

Kakashi frowned. _Zetsuko... That name sounds oddly familiar. _

A few minutes later, they broke from the tree line of the forest and approached a large stone mountain. A boulder was placed in front of what looked like the mouth of a cave. Kakashi activated his Sharingan from behind his eyepatch and observed the stone wall. It radiated large amounts of chakra, different chakras from what he saw. Which meant that the barrier is continuously guarded by multiple shinobi.

_Hm, that's going to be tough to get rid of_. He thought.

Daisuke stepped forward and placed his hand on the boulder sending a burst of his chakra through the stone. As if registering to his chakra signature, the boulder disintegrated and revealed a large entrance. Daisuke pushed Kakashi through first before following.

Kakashi turned around just in time to see the boulder build itself up again good as new. He made another mental note to mention this to Shikaku at their next meeting.

The cave was brilliantly lit with candles and torches. It was lined with walls and wood floors and rich thick carpet. Kakashi did not expect this. They came across many doorways and corridors leading to different directions. There were multiple staircases that led up and down the stone mountain. They climbed many flights of stairs in silence as Kakashi took a mental picture of every detail. He noted that he had not seen a single person since he had arrived.

Finally, they reached a magnificent, ornate doorway guarded by two shinobi. They were dressed in very thuggish clothing considering the supposed richness of the hideout.

"What did you bring this time, Daisuke." One of them said, nodding in Kakashi's direction, "A plaything for Master?"

"No, idiot," Daisuke snarled, "A soldier."

They looked at Kakashi warily before nodding them through. Daisuke pushed open one of the doors and kicked Kakashi in. To stay in character as a somewhat decent yet still not spectacular shinobi, he stumbled in and fell to the floor. Daisuke made a hissing noise and kicked Kakashi again.

"Now, now, Daisuke. That's not how we treat our guests, now is it?" A female's voice said smoothly.

Kakashi was taken aback as he rose to his feet. He had not expected to see a woman. The room was large and a little bare. There were two mats placed in front of a large, royal-looking desk. A few paintings hung on the walls, as well as bookcases and candles. A very pretty young woman sat behind the desk with her hand folded atop the other. She wore rich robes of red silk that displayed her ample bosom. The woman's long raven black hair was styled in a high ponytail that was thrown over her shoulder. Her bright green eyes felt as though she were looking deep into his soul. Kakashi could feel her strong chakra saturating the room. He could already tell she was very dangerous.

He looked directly into her eyes before Daisuke smacked his head back down.

"You do not look at Master unless she permits you to." Daisuke growled. Kakashi grit his teeth and kept his eye lowered.

"Daisuke," the woman said sharply, "Touch him like that again or I will punish you severely."

"Yes, Master." Daisuke whispered humbly, bowing low.

"Now then," she said, looking at Kakashi with twinkling eyes, "Who are you? You seem to skilled to be an ordinary mercenary. That little trip at the door was impressive, but I can tell you have the grace of a high-ranking jounin. You look very familiar, like someone from the bingo book."

Kakashi trained his eyes to look at the floor and mumbled, "My name is Makoto."

"Speak up!" Daisuke said, slapping Kakashi's arm. Before Kakashi could react and beat the crap out of him, he heard an unmistakable growl coming from the woman's direction. Her eyes narrowed at Daisuke and her body tensed up.

Gulping, Daisuke threw himself at the foot of her desk apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, Master. It was an accident. I won't do it again. I'm so very sorry, Master." Daisuke continued on babbling and banging his head on the wooden floor.

Kakashi began to find this mildly amusing until he saw the woman rise from her desk and circle around toward the babbling man.

"Shhh," she said softly placing a pale hand on his head, "No need to apologize anymore. You are forgiven."

Daisuke raised his head and looked at her with adoration, "Really, Master?"

"Of course, my young soldier." She cooed, stroking his hair with her long fingers, "You won't ever disobey me again, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I will never disobey you." He cried, kissing her hand repeatedly.

Kakashi watched in horror as he saw her green eyes become deadly. The hand that was stroking Daisuke's head suddenly grabbed it and began to squeeze. Daisuke yelled in pain, grabbing at her hand.

"Master!" He exclaimed, attempting to remove her hand.

She grinned as she rose to her feet along with head. Daisuke was screaming trying to get away from her, but that made her laugh and clutch his head harder.

Kakashi felt his stomach roll as she lifted him off his feet. He heard cracking noises coming from Daisuke's head. The woman laughed louder and, with such ferocious speed that even Kakashi barely saw, she slammed his head into the wooden floor splattering the room with blood.

Daisuke's body was still twitching after she released broken head and turned toward Kakashi.

"Now I am assured he will never disobey me." She said sweetly.

Kakashi nodded his head swiftly in agreement, "I will never disobey you."

The woman giggled, "Good, I'm sure you don't want to end up like little Daisuke here." She paused as she surveyed him, "You're very handsome. You'll be an excellent addition to our little organization. My name is Zetsuko, by the way, but you can call me Master. I own you now."

Her expression changed suddenly. She looked around the room and frowned, the frown grew deeper and deeper the more she looked. Her voice sounded very low and menacing when she spoke.

"Look at my room," she snarled, kicking Daisuke's dead body over, "It's a _mess_!"

She kicked his body a few more times until blood began to spray out. "Clean this up." She growled, stomping away toward a door behind her desk.

Before she walked through, she turned around smiling, "I would like to have dinner with you tonight, you must tell me more about you. A maid will show you around. Enjoy!" And with that, she left.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Holy shit. The leader of this organization is bat-shit crazy. And dangerous._ He thought.

He stood for a couple of moments to absorb what had just occurred within the 5 minutes he had been there and then walked out the door and said to one of the guards, "Master asked for you two to clean up the mess inside."

"Goddammit, that idiot," the guard said exasperatedly, "Daisuke is a fucking idiot. Now we gotta clean up his goddamn mess."

Kakashi shrugged, "Master did a good job of disposing of him."

The guard chuckled, "You got that right."

When the Copy-nin walked out onto the hallway, he was stopped by a young girl in a tattered yukata. "Mr. Makoto?" She asked timidly raising her brown eyes, "I have to show you to your room."

Kakashi nodded his head.

As they began to walk up a flight of stairs, he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Kakashi turned and gasped. Everything faded from his mind. The only thing that he could see was her. The young woman who was walking past him down the hallway, a book in hand. Her fiery red hair swayed freely as she walked. Her dark skin seemed paler in the candlelight. His hand reached out onto her shoulder and turned her around without thinking. It was her. Her chocolate brown eyes met his.

_"Asane_."

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just a few OC's.

_**Fate of Fire**_

_****_**AN:** I'll be updating more frequently now. The story is taking on a fast-paced turn. I have this idea forming in my mind and I want to get to it soon! Keep checking up and I will be updating Konoha's Pearl Princess as well!

Chapter 4

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>The horses are comin'  
>So you better run<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi couldn't move.<p>

His body wouldn't listen to his brain. His hand moved forward without thinking. He grabbed her shoulder ans spun her around.

_"Asane."_

Before he could think or say anything else, she was atop him, a kunai pressed against his throat and snarling. Kakashi blinked in surprise at her speed. He could barely register her moving, much less attacking him. His actions caught up with him as his back hit the ground and he struggled uselessly. He looked into her familiar brown eyes, but saw nothing except coldness and anger.

"What do you think you're doing, scum." She hissed, pressing the kunai harder, cutting into his throat, "Who do you think you are?"

Kakashi was in shock.

_She didn't know who he was_.

Surely Asane would know Kakashi's disguise once she sees him. Heck, he's used this one with her before when they went on a mission together. She was well-known for having this uncanny ability to remember everything she's ever heard, seen, taste, hear, and touch. She had a high built photographic memory in her mind. But apparently she didn't recognize him. This unnerved him greatly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He apologized, attempting to look weak.

She scoffed, "Obviously. I don't know why Mother keeps idiots around." But then she paused and sniffed the air, "Something smells... familiar."

Kakashi stared in bewilderment, watching the brainwashed Asane sniff at him. "Have we met?" Before he could answer, she shook her head, "Of course not. My mind is like a library. I think I would remember a man in a mask and an eye patch."

Asane lifted herself off and dusted her clothes. She glared at the young girl that was about to show Kakashi around.

"Make sure this idiot is punished," Asane snapped, "You were too slow to stop his advances. Maybe I should talk to Mother."

The girl's eyes widened in fear, "No, please don't!"

Asane smirked, "Well, then, you're going to have to convince me not to."

Kakashi watched this exchange in horror. This woman, this Asane look alike, she could not be his Asane. This woman was cruel and malicious.

"Anything." The girl whimpered.

"Find out what my dear Brother Hikari is up to? I don't like hearing about him sneaking around trying to undermine my authority."

The girl nodded quickly, "Of course, Master. I'll be right on it."

"Good," Asane chuckled darkly, flipping to a page in her book.

She glared at Kakashi one last time before stalking down the long, dark crimson hallway and disappearing. Throughout the time he first laid eyes on her til now he could not move. His mind was blank.

"Please, mister," The small woman pleaded, "Let me take you to your room."

Kakashi nodded dumbly and followed the timid house maid down the opposite corridor. His mind was racing.

_They were right, she must be brainwashed. This is going to be tougher than I thought. It would have been easier if she was held captive, but being a part of this crime organization is going to make this a lot harder. But her sense of smell made her remember something. Made her remember me. I'm going to need to gain her trust before I break us free. I'll need to inform Shikaku of her condition, maybe he'll find a way to get her memory back. I'll have him contact Inoichi-_

"Here's your room." The maid said quietly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, thank you." He muttered. Kakashi walked inside quickly and shut the door.

The room was furnished plainly. A small twin-sized bed was pushed to the far corner of the wall, a lamp and night table next to it. A small wooden desk was pushed to another side of the small room. There was an armoire beside the desk. He strode over to it and threw the door open. It was filled with dark gray clothes he had seen the thugs who apprehended him wore.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw a tiny bathroom. Thank god he wouldn't have to share a bathroom with the other people in this building.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to get the image of Asane out of his mind. Her flash of red hair. Her chocolate brown eyes. Everything he remembered about her made his heart skip a beat.

Sighing tiredly, Kakashi wandered over to his bed and flopped onto it. His eyes drooped and sleep overcame him instantly.

* * *

><p><em>"Hatake!" Asane yelled happily, waving a hand toward him. He was walking down the streets of Konoha picking up some groceries. In his hand was a plastic bag filled with milk, eggs, and rice. It wasn't much, but he rarely stayed in his home anyways so it didn't really matter. In his other hand was his infamous orange book.<em>

_His eye crinkled and he pocketed his book. He waved back at the crimson haired girl. She was sitting at a small cafe with a man he had seen only once or twice at the Hokage Tower._

_The Uchiha symbol was splashed proudly on his back._

_"Doing groceries?" Asane smirked, eyeing the pathetic excuse of groceries in his hand._

_Kakashi shrugged, "It's the essentials."_

_She rolled her eyes and gestured to the man across from her, "This is Uchiha Fukaku, chief of police of Konoha. You've met him, right?"_

_Kakashi eyed the stoic man, a feeling of animosity rose from him. "A few times I think."_

_Fukaku merely glanced at him before speaking to Asane, "We'll continue this another time, yes?"_

_"Of course," Asane said respectfully._

_The Uchiha rose to his feet and nodded in Kakashi's direction, "Hn." He grunted and walked away._

_Kakashi's brow twitched in annoyance, "Your new friend is nice."_

_"Oh stop it," Asane chided, slapping his arm, "He's a nice man once you get to know him."_

_Kakashi shrugged in response. Asane slipped a carton of cigarettes from her pocket and perched one in between her lips. Her best friend narrowed his visible eye at her._

_"That's a disgusting habit, Asane." He admonished._

_Lighting the cigarette with her special, engraved lighter, she glared at him and took in a long drag. "If you tried it then you'd probably understand why I do it."_

_Kakashi looked horrified, "I will never do that. Our bodies must be in tip top shape, smoking just wears you down."_

_"Then why do I still beat you when we spar?" Asane teased blowing smoke in his face._

_Thankfully he was wearing his infamous mask, "Let's just go." He muttered, shoving his friend forward._

_She laughed loudly, leaping to the rooftops of the village._

* * *

><p>Kakashi could hear her melodic laugh echo in his ears when he awoke. The smell of the cigarettes she smoke lingered in his mind before he realized where he was. He was in the base of the person who brainwashed Asane and kept her captive. He grit his teeth and swung his legs around his bed rubbing his now brunette hair. That dream floated in his mind again, her smiling face.<p>

Ironically, when Asane was deemed KIA, he had taken up smoking. Asane always left behind her treasured lighter when she went on missions, it gave her incentive to return home in one piece so she could smoke again. Kakashi had taken her lighter and kept it in his breast pocket of his flak vest at all times.

He slowly reached into the hidden pocket of his shirt and found the smooth, silver lighter sitting comfortably. He withdrew it and stared at it in the low light. The single letter 'A' was carved elegantly on one side of the lighter, and on the other was the Leaf Symbol. Kakashi's eyes slipped closed as he imagined his precious friend with the lighter he held in his hand.

In the Jounin meeting room. At the ANBU mission center. In front of the Memorial stone. In his home. On the Hokage Mountaintop. Waiting at Ichiraku ramen.

Memories flooded his mind causing a painful feeling in his chest. He had to get her back, no matter what.

Steeling himself, Kakashi slipped the lighter back into his pants pocket and strode out the door. The hallway looked the same, dimly lit and dark. He used his best judgment to navigate around the maze-like mountain.

Each hallway he turned into looked the same as the one before. Frustrated, he climbed a set of stairs hastily and bumped into a young man. He looked at Kakashi warily before continuing on his way, shoulders hunched and head down.

"Wait!" Kakashi called out, reaching for the man, "Can you tell me where I can meet the Master?"

The man looked at him with vacant eyes, "Go up these stairs and turn left."

Kakashi thanked the man and continued up the staircase. He was taken aback as he turned the corner after reaching the landing of the stairs. Instead of seeing a large looming door, there was a practice room. Kakashi walked in, surveying his surroundings cautiously.

"Oh goody you found us!" He heard the familiar, womanly voice echo.

He whipped around and saw Zetsuko poised in a high chair flanked by a tall, cold man with bright blue hair and Asane. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of her.

_I wonder if she remembers me..._ Kakashi thought. He really hoped she didn't.

Asane gave him a critical look and snarled.

Kakashi was wrong.

"Now, now Makoto," Zetsuko cooed softly, "Don't be intimidated by my children. They seem dangerous, but they really are harmless."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her comment. She laughed gaily, "Who am I kidding! They could tear you to shreds in seconds."

The man to Zetsuko's left smirked, "Let me test him, Mother." He stepped forward, but was stopped by Zetsuko's hand.

"No, no, Hikari," Zetsuko said thoughtfully. She looked to Asane, a look of glowing favoritism in her eyes which was not missed by Hikari nor Kakashi, "Let your little sister test him. Apparently she met him in the hallway and was displeased with his manners."

Hikari grumbled under his breath and crossed his huge biceps across his chest.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Zetsuko smiled sweetly, "You will fight against my daughter in order to see how strong you are. She will kill you if you are unworthy to be in my presence."

Kakashi watched as Asane stepped forward. She began cracking her limbs, and that's when Kakashi realized something. She prepared for battle the same way she did when she was back in Konoha. He also did not forget that she was able to remember certain things that had a specific scent. Not all was lost, he just needed to get her out of here fast so he could bring her back.

_I need to test this theory further_, Kakashi thought, watching her closely.

Asane bared a very familiar feral grin at him, withdrawing a long blade from her back. He looked around and saw that he had no weapons to use against or defend himself with. Hardly a fair fight, but he could manage. Kakashi reminded himself that he could not use jutsu that would reveal his identity. This would be a difficult fight.

Without warning, Asane shot forward swiping down her long blade. Kakashi barely dodged it when her foot came flying out of nowhere and colliding with his neck.

Kakashi felt the wind get knocked out of him as he slammed into the cement wall. White spots burst behind his eyes, disorienting him for a second. Instinctively, he ducked his head as Asane's fist crashed into the spot his head was previously at. He rolled to his left and swiped his leg out in attempt to knock her over.

Sensing this, Asane leapt backwards and slashed her blade out once more. Kakashi caught the blade in between his hands and twisted it out of hers, tossing it aside. The red-haired woman looked at him with surprise.

"Now, let's see how good you Taijutsu is." He taunted. Kakashi knew that was not the right move, but he needed to see if she still held memory of her fighting style.

Asane growled angrily, launching herself at the still man. He sidestepped her and shot an arm out. He slammed his elbow into her back and heard a grunt of pain which instantly disappeared when she poofed into smoke.

_Shadow Clone_ he thought irritatingly.

Strong thighs closed against his neck out of nowhere and spun him to the floor. Kakashi's sense of balance went all over the place as he slammed into the floor. His airway became constricted as Asane flexed her thighs around his neck.

Kakashi grabbed her waist and flipped backwards, causing Asane to roll with him and loosen her grip around his neck. He knew what would happen next. She used this move on him before.

He held his right hand out and blocked her kick before she even lifted her leg. Then, before she moved, he grabbed the other foot that would have kicked him in his kidney. She stared at him in surprise.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" She demanded.

Kakashi said nothing, but stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Taking his chances, he leaned forward so she could smell him and whispered in her ear, "I'm just that good."

Asane flinched at his close contact, but then a scent wafted into her nostrils. The smell of musk, forest, and something else she couldn't place assaulted her senses. All of a sudden, images flashed in her mind.

She clutched her head painfully, writhing and screaming. Each image pained her, not physically, but emotionally. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest, it began to ache in pain.

Kakashi was at her side in an instant. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to sit her upright, but then he was knocked aside forcefully.

Hikari picked up the tormented Asane and looked to Zetsuko.

"Take her to her room, Hikari," She said, her eyes shone in deep thought, "I'll need to have a word with Mr. Makoto here."

Nodding silently, Hikari left the room with Asane whimpering in his arms.

"Well, well," Zetsuko sighed, spreading her arms out, "You have just incapacitated one of my best soldiers."

"I thought she was your child?" Kakashi said, clutching his arm. It was probably broken and he didn't even notice until now.

"Same thing," She waved off, "Now my question is: how. I'm a keen observer, Mr. Makoto, and I saw no transference of chakra between you and her in the time she started to have a raging head pain. So what did you do to make her feel such emotional pain?"

So he wasn't seeing things. She had remembered. But only through his scent.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not sure, to be honest. I've been known to have this ability to make those around me go insane, but it comes and goes. It's not something I can control." _This should get her interested_.

Zetsuko eyed him closely, "I am quite intrigued by this development. I guess we have use for you here after all."

She waved her thin hand at him to leave. He bowed respectfully and limped out of the room.

"Oh, wait," Zetsuko called out, "Once my daughter is feeling better, she can heal you."

Kakashi nodded solemnly. Once he was out of sight of Zetsuko, a small smile spread across his face. He would be alone with Asane.

_I'll be able to get you out of here soon._ He thought.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


End file.
